Geo-fences allow a user to specify a location for receiving an alert on the user's phone the next time the user is at the location. For example, a user can set an alert, such as“get eggs,” for a grocery store. Then, the next time the user is at the grocery store, the geo-fence would be triggered and the alert sent to the user. However, it is possible that the user does not go to the grocery store for a long time. In such an instance, the geo-fence is not very helpful for obtaining eggs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and apparatuses for addressing situations where an initial set of geo-fences are not triggered.